playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly Cooper/Gameplay
Overview Sly is a unique character among the cast. He does not have the ability to block, roll, or air-dodge. He is instead able to decrease his visibility. His Smoke Bomb acts as his Evade and can make Sly mobile and unpredictable. Sly is strong in close combat with quick, high AP-gaining attacks that are safe and able to apply pressure to an opponent. Sly is not a combo-heavy character and has some of the lowest combo capabilities among the characters. Sly is generally seen as a strong 1V1 character but his move-set is limited for dealing with crowds. Sly's invisibility is useful for sneaking up to crowds and attacking opponents. Movelist *'Cane Swipe' - - A quick two-hit swing with the cane. (starts out with a swing to the left, and finishes with a swing to the right. However, if his opponent is struck from the back, the second hit is instead a thrusting strike that knocks them away, gaining Sly a little AP) *'Spinning Strike' - + - A circular swing with the cane that trips the opponent. Hold button to release a more powerful swing that knocks the opponent away. *'Cane Swoop' - + - Rise upwards and slightly forwards while swinging the cane in the motion of an upwards arc. *'Knockout Dive' - or + - Leap forward in a small hop while twirling the cane. *'Air Cane Swipe' - (Air) - Quickly swing the cane in a heavy downwards arc, knocking down opponents. *'Air Knockout Dive' - + (Air) - Quickly descend and slam the ground with the cane, knocking the opponent back. *'Air Cane Swoop' - + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Air Dive Forward' - or + (Air) Same as the ground version. *'Alarm Clock' - - Toss an alarm clock forward, stunning the opponent if they touch it. *'Rage Bomb' - + - Toss a bomb that causes confusion. *'Smoke Bomb (Auto Aim)' - + - A teleportation technique. If the purple line shown during the move is at a distance from the opponent, Sly can teleport behind them. *'Electromagnetic Raccoon Roll' - or + - Roll forward while surrounded in electricity, knocking the opponent back. *'Cane Stun' - (Air) - A slow, horizontal swing of the cane that stuns the opponent. *'Insanity Strike' - + (Air) - A diagonally downward swipe with the cane that causes confusion. *'Air Smoke Bomb' - + (Air) - Same as the grounded version. *'Charged Voltage Attack' - or + (Air) - A thrusting strike with an electrified cane while moving forward. *'Decoy' - (counter) - Sly flinches back, pretending to be hit. If an opponent strikes him, he instantly teleports behind them and counters with a quick thrusting strike with his cane. *'Cap Mine' - + - Plant an explosive cap on the ground. *'Explosive Barrel' - + - Sly hops into an explosive barrel; press any attack button to set off. *'Rail Slide Plus' - or + - Sly quickly slides through the ground, leaving a trail of electricity that stuns the opponent briefly before knocking them back. *'Air Decoy' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Cap Mine' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Explosive Barrel' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Rail Slide Plus' - or + (Air) - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Mega Jump' - + Sly propels himself upwards slightly higher than a double jump. *'Parachute' - Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. Sly whips out his parachute which slows his descent. (Throws) *'Down Throw' - Sly grabs and tosses the opponent up, hooks them onto his cane, and then slams them to the ground. *'Up Throw' - Sly grabs the enemy and knees them, before swinging his cane like a golf club and slamming them upwards. *'Forward Throw' - or Sly latches onto the opponent and kicks them away. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Invisibility' - Instead of blocking, dodge rolling, or air dodging, Sly becomes invisible. (Super Moves) External Links Category:Character Gameplay Category:Sly Cooper Category:Sly Category:PSASBR Category:Sucker Punch Productions